Warriors of the Stars
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: The Dream Team has been chosen to go to America to travel with another school. Along the way, they learn things about themselves they never found possible. Even in the wizarding world, it's strange to be a warrior that protects the stars...(chpt 9 up!)
1. The Journey Begins

Authors note: This is only a rewrite. an edited version, I could say. But it has the basic outline and plot except for stuff later. Well, here you go!  
  
"A trip to America"  
  
By: Me  
  
Chapter one: The journey begins.  
  
Professor McGonnagal called to everyone's attention in the Great Hall. "I know, since it's June, you are all going to be wanting to go home for the summer. But some lucky students have been chosen to go on a trip."  
  
The students nodded, awaking almost instantly.  
  
"You will go to America, on a boat and then fly, on an airplane boys and girls, to Disney Land, where you will meet students from you school who you will travel with."  
  
"Who's going, Professor?" someone called.  
  
"11 people. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley," she started.  
  
"Of course," someone from the Slytherin table said.  
  
Mcgonnagal acted like nobody had said anything. "Draco Malfoy, Angel Galweigh, Tana Michina, Elizabeth Beckett, Chalice Grover, Oliver Wood, and Dean Thomas."  
  
The feast began after the announcement was made. That night, everyone chosen was packing, as of tomorrow they would take a port-key to the docks.  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Draco was talking to Angel. "You know Sabre," he said, using her nickname. "I'm not sure we should go. Especially with the Dream Team there. God knows, we'll end up saving the bloody world or something."  
  
Sabre laughed. "Yeah, but it'll be fun. I've always wanted to see America," she breathed, looking at the stuff she placed in her duffel bag.  
  
Chalice walked over to them. "You guys almost ready?" she practically gushed. "I can't WAIT!" she said, squeeling.  
  
After she left, Sabre looked at Draco and they burst out laughing.  
  
Up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's chess. "This is going to be so awesome," Ron told him. "It's lame Draco's going," Hermione added, braiding Ginny's hair.  
  
"I don't know," Harry commented, grinning evilly. "It's a pretty big country, he could get lost pretty easy."  
  
Ginny giggled and Hermione reached over and smacked him upside his head.  
  
"That's horrible Harry," George said, laughing. "Man, I wish I was going."  
  
"Hey, I'm glad I'm going. A nice way to start before 7th year," Wood called, shining the end of his broomstick.  
  
"Don't tell me your bringing that," Dean called.  
  
"Of course," Wood replied, his irish accent, musical to the girls' ears. "We can always practice, can't we, Harry?" he asked, patting his seeker on the back.  
  
Harry coughed. "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
At five thirty the next morning, all 11 people were standing outside, Tana and Elizabeth standing alone, sort of together fighting the bitter wind of a June morning. They all found the tire, and were suddenly transported to the docks.  
  
"America," Harry said toward the wind. "Here we come."  
  
Authors note: so, I changed a lot. New characters. new everything/ same plot line. LOL. Ok. here we go. Please review!! They'll get longer, btw. I know this is really really short. 


	2. The Boat

"Warriors of the stars"  
  
By. ME!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Boat  
  
Authors note: Don't own anybody.  
  
Ginny leaned over the side for the 8th time that day. "This is so awesome!" she squealed to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know," she replied, grabbing at her stomach.  
  
"Please don't tell me I'm going to have to hold your hair back for you again," Ron muttered.  
  
She responded with a weak glare as she clutched at her stomach again.  
  
"Ooh," Sabre called, walking up. "Is someone and eensy weensy bit sick?"  
  
Draco, lagging behind her, whispered in a weak voice. "Shut your bloody mouth."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Dean asked, looking up. "How did you get your permission ship signed?"  
  
"My 'family' was happy to get rid of me for the summer," Harry told him.  
  
"Mine wasn't," Wood told them all, somewhat bitterly.  
  
Tana's voice suddenly rang out. "I can't believe you beat me again!" She blushed as some of the eyes turned her way. Elizabeth looked at the cards in front of her and grinned.  
  
"I know. I'm just fast when it comes to cards," she said in her melodic voice.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a loud retch and Draco leaned over and spilled his guts over the side.  
  
"EEW!" Ginny yelled, looking at the blonde 'stud' tossing his cookies into the ocean water.  
  
After a week, Hermione and Ginny became good friends with Sabre. "Where did you get that nickname, anyway?" Ginny once asked the girl formally known as Kait.  
  
"Well, it's my middle name, and my father started calling me that through our sparing sessions. That is, till I killed him anyway," she told them, looking away so they couldn't see if she was kidding or not.  
  
Hermione blanched, and Ginny looked at Hermione her eyes wide. Sabre shook her head. "I'm just kidding, you two. Jeez, I thought only a Hufflepuff would believe THAT!" she said, giggling slightly.  
  
"I heard that," Tana called, glaring at Sabre.  
  
Sabre growled under her breathe and Elizabeth started giggling.  
  
Ginny and Hermione made eye contact and shook their heads slowly.  
  
The boys weren't making as much progress.  
  
"God, that stupid git!" Ron yelled, coming into the room.  
  
Draco was laying face down on his bed. "Shut your bloody mouth, you great old prat," he mumbled, barely coherent.  
  
Harry laughed, looking up from his "Quidditch through the ages" book.  
  
One of Draco's hand came up, one finger raised.  
  
Harry shook his head, but wasn't prepared to fall out of it when a sudden jerk was sent though the room.  
  
Draco moaned, and Wood looked up. "I wonder why we stopped."  
  
The boys, excluding Draco all ran up to the deck and they saw the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"Get up, you lazy ass," Ron called, looking back into the room. "Do you want to see America, or not?"  
  
"What I want is to get off this bloody ship," Draco said, wobbling to his feet.  
  
The 11 Hogwarts students met up on deck to see The Statue of Liberty against a pinkish morning sky.  
  
Authors note: Another short one. Here you go, Halley. lol. The next one I'll start in a second. Oooh, the plane ride. It'll be amusing since only one of them has been on one. *giggles insanely, runs away, stumbles, and then comes back to the computer.* Later guys!! Please review.. It makes me happy inside. 


	3. Disney land is not a kiddy park, or so G...

"Warrior of the Stars"  
  
By. dun. dun. DUN!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Disney land is not a kiddy park, or so Ginny says.  
  
Authors note: *yawn* Oh yeah. Guys, I made a booboo I the first chapter, so I changed it. George didn't go, and he wasn't asked to go. I kinda gave away a plot point for later in the story, but you all don't know it yet so your lucky..  
  
Harry looked around in earnest. "This is Disneyland?" he asked someone known as Alex Swanson.  
  
The tall blonde boy nodded. "Yeah," he said his voice strange to the Englanders' ears.  
  
He grinned, looking over at Hermione and Ginny. They were teasing Ron because he got sick on the plane.  
  
"Who had to hold whose hair back now?" Hermione asked, her voice kind of giggly.  
  
"Oh shut up," Draco said, looking around, trying to look 'hot' for all the girls in Disney Land.  
  
"Oh come off it," Sabre said, laughing, while shaking her head. "Do you honestly want to date someone that you met in this kiddy park?"  
  
"Hey, I think it's cool," Ginny interjected.  
  
"You would," Draco replied hotly.  
  
"Oh, don't make me rip your tongue out!" Ginny told him, glaring slightly.  
  
"With your teeth? That would be an interesting experience," Draco told her, waggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Yeah, because afterword, you'd loose all your teeth," Hermione giggled.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, Ron doesn't take anyone flirting with his sister, let alone snogging her. Not even Harry!"  
  
Draco looked over at the boy who lived. "You snogged Weasel over here?"  
  
Ginny bust out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tana asked, walking up. Elizabeth was staring at some guy in a big group of people that were holding a sign.  
  
"You know how he said Weasel?" Ginny asked, still giggling. "Well, I imagined him kissing Ron!"  
  
Sabre burst out laughing. "You would not want to kiss that mouth! You don't know where it's been!" she said, giggling.  
  
"Neither have you," Draco said, angry that he was getting teased.  
  
"Your right, I don't. But while riding first class with you, I noticed some stuff coming OUT of your mouth that was quite disgusting."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ok, I've been on a plane before," Sabre started, after watching Alex walk over to that same group of people Lizzy had been looking at earlier. "But, very obviously, Draco hadn't. He kept freaking out, when the plane dropped slightly, and during nappy time for me, all of a sudden I hear this retching! I turn to see Draco puking up his kosher meal, all over his black robes! Let's just say I was traumatized. for life." She was cut off as she heard a squeal. The group turned to see a petite (AN: shut up halley!) girl jump into Alex's arms. He hugged her back, and then set her down, but not before tugging slightly on her jeans. She smacked his arm playfully and turned to start talking to some boy that she had been standing with before.  
  
Alex turned toward A tall blonde, who was talking with a gorgeous blonde. Those two hugged him, and they all turned toward the Hogwarts students.  
  
"I guess these are the people we are traveling with," Harry commented, looking over at the blonde girl, and then to a dark haired girl who lagged in the back.  
  
"Thank you for that stunning report, Captian Obvious," Ron commented, looking at the blonde as well.  
  
"Dear God, Ron, drool stays INSIDE your mouth!" Ginny said.  
  
"Guys, I'd like you to meet the school we're traveling with," Alex said, walking up. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, and looking around to make sure no muggle was looking, he swished it slightly, so name tags appeared on everyone. The girl he hugged first narrowed her eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair!" she called. "Your number two!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Not that long.. Next chapter you'll meet everybody (yay). please review! I know, this doesn't have much of the plane, but some nice Draco bashing!! I love him though.. Tom felton is so hot. *happy sigh* 


	4. Too many Alexs'

"Warrior of the Stars"  
  
By: Me  
  
Chapter 4: Too many Alexs'  
  
Authors note: I don't own bloody anything! Get off my back.  
  
Draco and Harry blinked rapidly, and looked over at the girl who yelled. "Number two?" Harry asked.  
  
The girl that yelled turned to Harry and Draco, her eyes blinking. "Woah, your accents are crazy!" she said. Then she turned to Alex. "Fix it, damn you," she said, a glare in her eye.  
  
Sabre raised her eyebrow.  
  
Alex heaved a sigh. "Alright," he told her, and with a flick of his wand, his name tag said "Alex 2" and the girl's, "Alex 1"  
  
"How about some introductions?" Ron asked, looking at everyone.  
  
"Good idea!" the brown haired one that Harry had been looking at earlier interjected. "Hi. My names Jasmine Trosian, and this is my little sister, Alexandria Trosian, also known as Alex 1."  
  
"Why the one?" Ginny asked.  
  
Alex, the female, looked stubbornly over at her male counterpart. He coughed. "That's because there are two of us. To save confusion, Donovan," he pointed to the tall blonde guy, "And Krista" the gorgeous blonde girl, "decided to number us. She dibbed one first, because there was no three." At their confused looks, he shook his head. "Long story."  
  
Ginny looked around, seeing faces that weren't speaking. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, and my brother is Ron Weasley. That's Hermione Granger talking to Harry Potter. The blonde stud you can see over there--"  
  
"Sod of Weasel," he interrupted.  
  
"Is Draco Malfoy," she continued. "The two shy girls in back are Tana Michina, and Elizabeth Beckett.  
  
"And I'm Sabre," Sabre told them all, leaning slightly on Draco.  
  
"Get off," he drawled, shoving her elbow off his shoulder. "Ok, let me try this," Alex started, pointing her unpainted nails at all of them as she spoke their names. "Draco Malfoy, the stud," she grinned. "Sabre, the best friend. Harry Potter, the famous one, Ron Weasley, the freckled one, besides Adam that is," she said, jokingly looking to the back of the group where a brown haired boy was talking to Donovan. "Ginny Weasley, the Red-Head, Tana Michina, the quiet one, and Elizabeth Beckett, the pretty one."  
  
"I'm Oliver Wood," Wood said, his Irish accent making a few of the girls sigh.  
  
"Dean," Dean Thomas said, looking around the group of girls.  
  
"Hi there," Chalice started. "My name's Chalice Grover."  
  
"And Hermione Granger," Alex finished, looking at the last person of their group.  
  
"Your Alex 1," Harry started, laughing slightly. "And the rest of you are?"  
  
"Derek Reeves," one of the dark haired guys said, looking at all of them with his brown eyes.  
  
"I'm Adam Smith, that's Been-gay Burns."  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny!" the one named Ben said.  
  
Alex looked at him, and put her arm around his waist. "Yes it is, love, yes it is."  
  
"Shut up, Three-Crotch!" Alex turned red and she looked up at him to glare. She had to look up, because she stood at 4'11", and he stood at 5'10".  
  
"Three-Crotch," Alex 2 sniggered.  
  
"So," Draco coughed. "You two are dating, then?" he asked, looking at the stance Ben and Alex were standing in; her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulder, her head resting right in the comfy spot about the collar bone. Well, that was the way they were standing until the question that is. Then they sprang apart, Alex blushing.  
  
She coughed. "Um, no. We're not," she said, her voice quiet.  
  
"Ok then," Draco said, inwardly thinking about her cute blush.  
  
"Now with the rest of the people," Krista said. "I'm Krista Jensen, if you didn't know. That'd Donovan Light, Alex 2's brother," she said, pointing to the tall blonde.  
  
"Did we miss any one?" Jasmine asked, counting heads.  
  
"Yeah," a male voice replied. "Hi. I'm Craig Grades. That's Tony Evens, That's Manndee Quick, and Kimber Jensen, Krista's sister."  
  
"Well," Alex 2 said, grinning. "Now everyone knows each other. I hope. Do you want to play a name game?" he asked, his eyes flashing wickedly.  
  
"As much as I love you, no," Alex 1 said, shaking her head, patting his shoulder slightly.  
  
He looked put off for a minute, and then he grinned. "You still owe me two dollars."  
  
"I do not!!"  
  
"Yes you do," he said, tickling her.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Harry leaned over to Jasmine and Donovan.  
  
Donovan decided to answer. "Yeah. Everyone thinks they are in love."  
  
The two bickering people stopped at once. "We are not!" they said at the exact same time.  
  
"Jinx!" Alex called, her face grinning.  
  
"Nu uh! 12345678910!" the male Alex called. "HA! I counted to ten first!" He stuck his tongue out at her. "Loser," he called after she glared at him.  
  
"How about we split into a few groups, the two Alex's separate. No murder's in Disneyland," Jasmine told them, taking leadership.  
  
"Ok," her sister replied. "Craig, Sabre, Draco, you come with me. Ben and Elizabeth too," she said, grinning.  
  
Jasmine nodded. "Ok, Derek, Tony, Dean and Wood, you all go Chalice, Ginny, Kimber, and Manndee. Manndee, you're the leader of that group."  
  
"Yeah," Krista said. "Donovan, Jas, Adam, and I will take Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tana with us."  
  
The three groups all split different ways, with the knowledge that Alex 2 would check up on each of the groups periodically.  
  
  
  
TBC: I know, it's completely short and ucky, but I needed to get this done. Sorry sorry SORRY if it was confusing. It confused me many times over as I wrote it.. The next one will be out soon!!! Oh, and Halley, the argument between me and Alex was one we had last night *narrows eyes.* it's not FUNNY!! 


	5. Stay away from Draco

"Warriors of the Stars"  
  
By: Shara  
  
Authors note: I.don't.own.anything. *sad sigh* oh yeah!!! Kything is something from Madeline L'Engle's books. You are basically telepathic with other people. kinda hard to explain, but here ya go anyways.. Please review!!  
  
Chapter 5: Stay away from Draco  
  
  
  
Alex Swanson entered Fantasy land looking for Donovan and Harry's group. He shook his head, thinking of his female counterpart's groups activities. He trailed them for a while first, hoping he could find something or other to tease Alex about. They were like an old married couple, or so Donovan always told him. The only problem with that was he could never see himself dating her, let alone kissing her or loving her past anything but brotherly. He had elaborated that to her and D before, and she got it, although his brother hadn't seemed to.  
  
Alex and Ben had mainly walked together, arm in arm (as usual) looking like a couple. Whenever asked when they were going to start dating, they passionately disagreed, and said that nothing would ever happen. Once, he saw Craig Grades ask them, and he was *unluckily* in front of Paul, a good friend of theirs. Well, Craig was soon after sprayed with some drink, as Paul burst into laughter. It was amusing, although he felt bad for Paul, as some of the fizzy drink went out his nose.  
  
He shut the windows into his mind down, and followed them silently, so they wouldn't know he was trailing them.  
  
"Hey love! Come on the Maddahorn with me!" Alex squealed, as she saw the white mountain looming ahead.  
  
"No way," Ben answered, looking down at his best friend.  
  
Alex cursed under his breathe. For a second, he thought she had been talking to him, as she used the endearment "love" with her close guy friends. He watched as Alex pleaded with him for a while, until Draco Malfoy stepped in.  
  
"Hey, Alex," he said, his English accent warm and soft to her ears.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, her voice soft and shy, as she looked up at him, her green eyes shining slightly. He rolled his eyes at her attempts. She would never be feminine.  
  
Well, she must have looked so to Draco, because he coughed slightly, and stood on one foot, and then switched to the other quickly. "I'll go on the ride with you," he said, looking down at her, and giving one of his breath- taking grins.  
  
She giggled slightly, and then covered her mouth in horror.  
  
Ben started laughing, and so did Craig. "It's not funny!" Alex yelled, turning to two of her good friends.  
  
"What's funny?" Elizabeth asked, back from re-filling her water. Sabre grinned.  
  
"That," Ben tried to stop laughing and failed. "Giggle," he finished, receiving a drop dead look from the little vixen.  
  
Craig came up and ruffled her hair. "Come on, Sis! Just go on the ride with Draco over there. We'll wait down here, ok?"  
  
She glared up at him. "Fine," she said, turning toward Draco, becoming a tad shy again. "You ready?" she asked.  
  
He grinned another rare grin down at her and grabbed her arm, leading her toward the entrance to the line.  
  
Alex re-opened the windows in his mind, and searched for Alex's waves. He finally caught one and assumed it was about Draco, as it consisted of, 'Ben! Gosh, he's hott!'  
  
Then he heard Ben's voice as he kythed back his message. 'I must admit, he is cute. But he reminds me of that one nine-year-old --.'  
  
Ben's voice was interrupted. 'That guy was 15!' she screamed, in his mind, and abruptly closed her mind windows from everyone.  
  
He looked over to Ben, who had shaken his head.  
  
"We've lost her," he said sadly to the group.  
  
"Oh," Craig said, grinning slightly.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"At the moment, Alex is drooling over that Draco character."  
  
Sabre looked up from all the rides and people. "Of course."  
  
"What?" Craig asked, looking at her, blinking at her beauty. Her blonde hair curled slightly around the bottom of her face. He looked into her hazel eyes, and she closed them, much to his dismay.  
  
"Everyone does. It's in his nature," she told them.  
  
Ben blinked. "Everybody does what?"  
  
"Falls for that git."  
  
The Americans took the strange word as an insult and looked over at her.  
  
"Even I think he's a cutie," Lizzy told them, her accent making Ben smile slightly.  
  
"See what I mean? Everyone would give their left arm and their Mum for an hour in a cupboard with him." Sabre's language shocked Alex, and he looked up at his best friend, who was slowly beginning to come out of her shell for the tall stud. She was grinning, and batting her lashes, completely falling for him. Alex turned back to the group, and listened to more of what Sabre said. "Be worried about your friend," she advised, blowing some hair out of her eyes. "Malfoy has set his eyes on her, and he always gets what he wants. And when he's through, he'll dump her on the side of the road like garbage."  
  
Craig blinked his eyes, thinking about what Sabre just said. "He's evil, that one," she told them all, shaking her head slightly. "And no one, not even your little doll-face, can save this one."  
  
The group was silent for a long while, and they all waiting for Draco and Alex to come out of the ride. Soon they did.  
  
"Dude," Alex moaned. "My stummy is all ucky!" she said, stumbling alone, her hands gripping at her stomach.  
  
Draco smirked. "Ok, this is going to make me look like a complete idiot, but could you explain those words? You American's have a crazy language!"  
  
"Well," Alex said, walking toward the group who looked unreasonably quiet. "Dude," she laughed. "Dude means friend, or bro or something along those lines. Stummy is not a common word said here." She grinned slightly, and looked up at him, almost melting when she saw the blue-gray eyes half covered by hair look back down at her. "It's my word. It's a mix between stomach and tummy. And ucky, is like yucky." She saw the blank look that came onto his face. "It means. gross, I guess." She wiped away some of her wet hair away from her face. Reaching inside her purse, she grabbed a pony tail and put her long brownish hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head.  
  
"You shouldn't have sprayed me with that water," she told him, grinning as she looked down at her white capris. "It looks like I peed myself!" she complained.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have started to mess with my hair!" Draco said, smirking slightly. He saw Sabre look over at one of the American guys and he grinned. So, was Sabre-wabre finally falling for someone?  
  
"Yeah?" Alex added, glaring slightly up at him, and grinning. "You shouldn't have started tickling me!"  
  
"But love," Ben said using the unfamiliar endearment, walking up behind her and grabbing at her stomach. "I'm only allowed to tickle you." He glared up at Draco and started tickling her stomach, trying to get a message across. Alex, confused why he called her 'love' was brought back to the present  
  
Draco looked at Ben, and then over to Sabre, who was drinking Pepsi.  
  
"BEN!" Alex squealed up at her friend, dodging his hand. "It's not cool to eat my soul."  
  
"Wait," Lizzy asked, looking up. "Eat her soul?"  
  
Ben grinned slightly, still glaring at Draco. "You grab at a person's stomach, sucking their soul into you so they can't say certain words. Come on, Alex! Say 'Bird."  
  
Alex glared at her best friend and looked at her feet. Craig laughed and shook his head. "Biiiiiiiiiiiir." She said, unable to pronounce the "d". "I hate you, Ben."  
  
Ben came and hugged her, looking at Draco over her shoulder. "No you don't, love!"  
  
Alex blinked a few times and then looked over at Craig. Ben never called her 'love'. He shrugged, and Alex stepped out of the hug, looking curiously up at Ben, who was still in a staring match with Draco.  
  
'Ben?' Her voice entered his mind, curious and demanding attention.  
  
Alex shook his head, and turned. Time to go check on the other groups. He could hear Ben's voice in the back ground of his brain before he shut his windows. 'Stay away from Draco,' was the message kythed to Alex.  
  
  
  
~**~  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: Hey yall.. I thought I'd put a little spin on Draco here. *evil grin* Ok, as you can tell, the relationships between these groups are starting to happen! *bounces happily* Please review! That's all I ask.. 


	6. Fantasy Land

"Warriors of the Stars"  
  
Chapter 6: Fantasy land!!  
  
By: Me.. Duh  
  
  
  
Jasmine giggled, looking at Ron. "No way!" she said, laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Alex asked, walking up.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "He's explaining some of the Fred and George anecdotes."  
  
Krista shook her blonde hair out of her eye. "Now, they're twins right?" she asked, grinning at Harry.  
  
He grinned back. "Yeah. I can barely tell them apart."  
  
"It's really hard," Hermione added, looking up from her map of the park. "What rides do we want to go on?" she asked as she took off her sweater and tied it around her waist.  
  
Tana stood near the back of the group, feeling somewhat neglected. The young man named Donovan was trying to make her feel welcome, but his searching brown eyes only made her nervous. The brown-haired boy, Adam, was walking toward them and she grinned.  
  
"Dude, that's crazy!" Jasmine said, laughing at Ron again.  
  
Krista grinned, looking over at Donovan who (with Adam's help) was bringing Tana more into the group. "They sound kind of like all of us on the," she coughed, "Erm, rare occasion we play practical jokes."  
  
Alex snorted. "Rare? Right," he said cracking a grin.  
  
Jasmine made a dramatic show of bringing one finger to her lips and made a "SHH" sound.  
  
Ron laughed. "Where do we want to go, you guys?"  
  
"Well, since were in fantasy land, I think we should go on the teacups," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah!" Krista seconded, catching Jasmine's eye, which shook her head vehemently.  
  
"No!" Jasmine said, her head still shaking. "I know that look in your eyes. I'll watch you from out here."  
  
"I think I'll keep her some company," Hermione's accent broke in.  
  
"Oh, C'mon!" Donovan said, grinning down at her small frame. "Live a little," he told her, rubbing one hand up and down her forearm.  
  
She blushed a little. "Alright."  
  
Ron looked put out for a moment, when he saw Jasmine. "I'll keep her company," he said, grinning over at her. The shock on her face was evident as she looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked, grabbing at Krista's hand.  
  
He nodded, and they all walked over to the end of the line.  
  
Ron turned toward Jasmine. She grinned back up at him. "You are cool," she said, and he blinked at her. She blushed for a second, and so did Ron.  
  
"Thanks," he told her, grinning slightly, looking up at the sky. He looked back down at her, his ears slightly pink. "You are too. You kind of remind me of myself."  
  
Jasmine cocked an eyebrow. "That is a good thing, right?"  
  
"Yeah. See, I'm really overshadowed a lot. My older brother's always do things extremely out of the ordinary. And that's what I am; the ordinary. And then my little sister has grown from a timid flower bud, to a beautiful full red rose." He grinned, thinking of her red hair.  
  
Jasmine giggled. "I know what you mean. I'm the oldest in my family," she explained. "But my little sister, Alex 1," she laughed slightly, "Has been trying really hard in school lately. That used to be my deal. My dad always told me to put my brains before anything else. So I strived to do that. Until he died that is," she said, looking at the ground. She looked up, glaring at the sky. "After that, I didn't care anymore. I took up one of his passions; surfing. And then nothing mattered but catching the big waves and running off the adrenaline. My grades started slipping, and people started not to notice me besides anything except 'Alex's sister'."  
  
Ron grimaced. "Wow," he told her, grabbing her hand. "That's really harsh," he said, using the American term. She smiled slightly, as she felt his warm fingers wrap around hers. "You know," he told her. "You're really pretty when you blush like that."  
  
Jasmine jerked her hand away from his, both hands coming to rest on her warm cheeks.  
  
He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about your dad," he whispered. "And I'm sorry people don't notice you for who you are. What I see when I look at you, is a beautiful person that out does your sister in almost every way."  
  
Jasmine gasped slightly, and then shook her head. "You know exactly what to say to make my spirits lift," she told him, grinning.  
  
"Why, thank you," he said, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's go watch Harry puke his guts up!"  
  
Jasmine laughed. "That's totally gross, dude," she said, shaking her head.  
  
Well, Harry wasn't puking his guts up, but his partner in the tea cup almost was. Krista was clutching at her stomach, with one hand, but the other one kept turning at the plate thing in the middle. She grinned, challenging him with her eyes. 'She's on,' he thought. They started to go faster and faster, and finally, Krista leaned her whole body over the table thing so he couldn't turn it any more. The ride slowed to a stop, and she stood wobbly. "I hate you," she whispered, glaring slightly at him.  
  
"Oh come on!" he told her, grabbing her arm, helping her out of the cup. "That was fun, admit it."  
  
"Just slightly fun," she told him, trying to glare and failing miserably after one look into his bright green eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Donovan who caught Hermione as she stepped out of her tea cup.  
  
'I wonder if she actually tripped.' Krista sent the message to Donovan, who abruptly glared in her direction and shut his mind. She laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" Harry asked.  
  
Krista shook her head. "I was asking Donovan about Hermione," she told him, not thinking about it.  
  
"But. You didn't say anything," Harry said, slightly confused.  
  
Krista looked confused for a moment. "OH yeah!! Never mind, it's a long story."  
  
"Maybe you can tell me later?" Harry asked, hoping that she'd agree.  
  
She did, and then they met up with Donovan who was still holding onto a green looking Hermione so she wouldn't fall over.  
  
  
  
TBC: I know, it's late!! But I promised I'd get it out today ((Christmas Eve)).. I hope you guys like it. Please review! Happy Christmas everyone!! 


	7. Major Oopsies

"Warrior of the Stars"  
  
By: The Sailor of Gemini  
  
Chapter 7: Major Oopsies  
  
Authors note: Sorry it's took me so long guys. I'm a retard when it comes down to it and I get myself grounded bunches and bunches.. Anyways, here's chapter 7!! LOVES!!  
  
~*~  
  
Manndee glared at the sun. She looked over at the people in her group. There was Tony, Kimber and Derek. She blinked against the sun as she spied the tall handsome boy from Hogwarts. His name was Oliver Wood, but he preferred Wood, for some strange reason. Virginia, or Ginny as she liked, tried to explain it had something to do with Quidditch.  
  
"Okay Kimber, we're in Toon Town." Manndee looked over at Krista's younger sister. "What now?"  
  
"How about we do the Roger Rabbit ride?"  
  
"No way in hell are you making me go through that ride!" Tony yelled, startling Ginny at his side.  
  
"Let's go on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride," Manndee interrupted so to stop an argument from ensuing.  
  
"Mr. Toad's wild ride it is! Is that ok with everyone?" Tony asked.  
  
Everyone but Kimber agreed, but she came along, grumbling about how rabbits were so much cooler than toads.  
  
As they walked through the heat of Disneyland, Kimber grinned over at Manndee. "So, the demonic catholic school girl again, eh?" she asked, speaking of Manndee's outfit.  
  
Manndee grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah.."  
  
"I think it's adorable," Ginny's soft voice entered. Tony and Dean stopped talking for a moment, and turned to look at the shy girl in the back before returning to their conversation.  
  
"Thanks," Manndee said slowing down so she walked beside Ginny.  
  
"I would never have the guts to pull off that look," she admitted, looking at her feet for a moment. "But it looks great on you."  
  
"It's all about attitude, not guts," Manndee told the young red head. "I'm pretty sure you'd look awesome in this out fit with the right attitude."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Thank you," she told her.  
  
"Oh," Manndee added. "I've been meaning to ask you. What brand did you use to reach that color?" she asked, referring to Ginny's hair.  
  
"Brand?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Of dye," Kimber interjected.  
  
"Oh! It's natural. It matches my wretched freckles," she said rolling her eyes. "I hate it. I'm seriously considering changing it."  
  
Manndee's artistic eye soon took over as they entered the line. "I love how it's just a bit curly. Here, give me the ribbon." After taking the ribbon out, Ginny's hair rumbled onto her shoulders like a red waterfall. "God, I love this color! I am so jealous."  
  
"How about we give her pig tails?" Kimber asked, reaching into her purse, and pulling out two small pony tails.  
  
"That'd be cute," Manndee nodded as they moved up a few feet. In seconds Ginny's hair had two braided pigtails coming from the sides of her head with the rest of her hair cascading down her back.  
  
"It feels so different," Ginny told them, reaching for a mirror.  
  
"No lookie. We are so not done with you yet," Kimber told her, taking her spiked choker off and placing it around Ginny's neck while Manndee dug through her purse for the make up.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty close to." Tony trailed off as he noticed Dean wasn't listening any more. He followed his eyes and soon saw Kimber laughing while messing with Ginny's shirt. "Good luck," he told Dean as he walked up some.  
  
"Huh? Good luck with what?"  
  
"Kimber," he said as if that one word explained everthing.  
  
Somehow, it seemed to. "Than-Wait, why are you wishing me good luck?"  
  
"You see this scar?" Tony asked him, brandishing his arm.  
  
Dean noticed the small puncture wound. "Yeah."  
  
"That's the dart wound."  
  
"I'm not following." "She threw the dart at me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. That's where she threw the dart at me. She's feisty, that one."  
  
As they entered the ride Dean laughed as he caught the last of Tony's words. "Never have I been told my kiss felt brotherly."  
  
Dean got into the car next to Kimber. "Ok if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tony and Ginny shared the next car that came up, leaving Manndee and Wood by themselves waiting for the next car.  
  
"Ladies first," he told her, and she grinned as he climbed gracefully into the seat beside her.  
  
'He is so hot!' her mind blared.  
  
'Hotter than Ben M?' Krista's voice asked.  
  
'Way!' Manndee's confirmation was met with a series of giggles.  
  
'Ron's pretty hot,' Jasmine told them all.  
  
'I think Malfoy's is the hottest thought,' Alex announced.  
  
'You would,' Krista called.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!'  
  
Manndee giggled and she tuned her mind out.  
  
Wood looked down at the black-haired beauty for a moment, and then smiled. "That was really sweet of you, back there," he told her, his gorgeous accent filling her ears.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, sitting up as the ride started.  
  
"For Ginny. She was really nervous and shy. What you did back there was really kind."  
  
"Thank you! Jasmine and Alex are usually the people I give makeovers to, but Ginny was really easy, and willing to try it out. Nothing like my sister Becky." Manndee realized she was babbling and her voice trailed off as he looked at her with amusement in his eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't be. You're cute when you babble."  
  
Manndee grinned despite herself and turned toward Wood. "You're cute even when you don't babble," he told her, grinning. A moment later, her cheeks went slightly pink. 'I can't believe he just said that!' Her mind screamed.  
  
'We can!' A chorus of girl's voices echoed.  
  
'Shut up you guys!' she screeched.  
  
Wood looked at his feet, blushing a bit. Manndee felt her heart in her toes as she looked at his slightly reddened feet.  
  
"Thank you," she told him shyly, wondering where all the attitude she had been telling Ginny about went.  
  
Wood placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed slightly. "I mean, I guess you already knew that. Guy's probably tell you that all the time."  
  
They had. But for some reason no other time that anyone said she was pretty had ever meant so much as it did when it came from Wood that one time.  
  
"But it's true," he told her, reaching a hand up and twiddling with her hair. Manndee's felt her inside turn to butter as his finger grazed her ear. "You are gorgeous," his accent whispered, and Manndee just about died.  
  
That is, until the ride came to a complete halt, and she saw only two pairs of people. "Oh shit. Where's Derek and Chalice???"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Authors note: heheheheheh !! Ok. well, please review!! 


	8. Finally… outa disneyland!

"Warrior of the Stars"  
  
By: The Sailor of Gemini  
  
Chapter 8: Finally. outa disneyland!!  
  
Authoress note: Sorry it's took me so long guys. I'm a retard when it comes down to it and I get myself grounded bunches and bunches.. Anyways, here's chapter 8!! LOVES!!  
  
~*~  
  
Manndee grabbed Wood's hand and jerked him forward breaking in to a run. The other four followed them as Manndee raced back to the entrance of Toon Town.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Derek and Chalice hadn't moved an inch, well, besides the fact that they were now in each others arms, snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Kimber kind of sighed happily as she looked at them. "That's so cute!"  
  
Manndee on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief. She went over and wrenched on Derek's ear, breaking their kiss and jerking him to his feet.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his ear. "OW!"  
  
Manndee abruptly hugged the poor confused boy. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"What'd I do again?" Derek asked, leaning over to Kimber.  
  
"Did you even notice we were gone?" Ginny asked, her accent soft and a bit shy.  
  
At the blank look Derek gave here, Manndee shook her head.  
  
"Hi guys!" Alex called walking up to them.  
  
Everyone turned to the young male. "Are we ready to meet up with the other groups?" he asked them.  
  
Manndee nodded, and blushed as she noticed Wood was looking at her.  
  
"I know you haven't had much time here," Alex explained, "but we need to get a move on if we want to beat rush hour. And believe me," he addressed the British students, "we don't want to be in L.A. rush hour." Manndee and Kimber looked at each other and simultaneously shuddered, making Ginny and Dean crack a smile. 'Hey Alex?' he called out in his mind, waiting for his best friend to reply. 'Could you find the other group and please meat us on Main Street right in front of Adventure land?'  
  
'Sure love!' Alex called merrily. 'Hey Jas? Grab your group and come meet us! You heard Alex right?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah. Later sis!'  
  
"The other groups are going to meet us in about ten minutes. Let's go guys," Alex told them and led them off toward the entrance to the park.  
  
"How did he know that?" Ginny asked Tony, grabbing his arm.  
  
"It's a long story," he told her. "I'm not sure if I'm the one to explain it. But it's called kything."  
  
"Derek, I'm sorry," Manndee told him, walking up to where he was walking with Chalice.  
  
"It's ok," Derek tried to assure her.  
  
"No it's not! I was put in charge and I could have gotten you kidnapped! Or worse, and you know it," Manndee told him as they neared the entrance of adventure land.  
  
"Would you feel any better if you were my slave for the next week?" Derek asked, grinning slyly.  
  
Manndee smacked him upside the head. "OW!" He saw her grinning face and smiled. She grinned as she saw everyone else. Donovan was talking to a shy girl from Hogwarts, Hermione was her name if she remembered correctly. Ben had his arm around Alex, as usual, but he was also glaring daggers at an older blonde boy, Draco, who was talking to Sabre and Craig. Elizabeth was talking to Tana, Ron and Jamadam. She grinned as the thought about Jasmine and Adam. Two best friends, always seemed to be joined at the him, thus the nickname "Jamadam."  
  
"Hi love!" Alex called, grinning over to her namesake. "Bout time you got here!"  
  
"Shut up," he told her, smiling slightly. "You guys all ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Krista said, looking up from Harry. "I always wanted to come to Disney Land, but I guess 3 hours didn't cover it." She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Have we really been here three hours?" Tana asked, looking down at her watch.  
  
"Yes, and if we don't leave soon we'll be stuck in rush hour," Alex told them all, starting to lead them out of the park. "We'll stop for sodas after we get out of L.A, okay guys?"  
  
"Yeah," they agreed.  
  
They all approached a small bus. "Are you sure this will fit us all, babe?" Alex called from the middle of the group.  
  
"C'mon! I got someone to magic it for us. Course it'll fit." He leaned over and whispered something to Donovan which Jasmine caught and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her. "I missed it."  
  
"Alex just was muttering about how she was supposed to be the smart one."  
  
The petite girl reached into her pocket, searching for her wand, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"It's not worth it," a cool voice told her, a hand placed on her shoulder. "We'll get him back later."  
  
"You'll help me?" Alex asked, turning to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her.  
  
He smirked. "Sure. I have nothing better to do."  
  
They all started pilling onto the bus. Alex gathered them in the first room, as it seemed to be as big as a house in there. "After we get out of L.A. I want you all out here, as we'll be going and getting drinks and stuff. But after that, I think we should all play a game of some sort. Any ideas?" he asked.  
  
"I think, since it will be my birthday in a week, I should be able to choose!" Alex told them all, standing up away from Ben.  
  
"Ok. What do you want to do, shortie?" Donovan called.  
  
Alex glared over at him. "Be nice!" she scolded. Krista laughed.  
  
"But you *are* short!"  
  
"Shut up Krista!"  
  
Alex walked up and stood behind her. "And she's weak," he grinned. "She couldn't even fend me off when I first met her!"  
  
At everyone's laughter, she tried to defend herself. "Imagine this guys. Me, lying helpless in Donovan's arms, while he's trying to get into my pants!" she told them all, glaring pointedly at Alex. Well, it caused them to laugh harder.  
  
"I knew you two always had a thing for each other," Kimber commented on Donovan and Alex, "but really, D? Getting your brother to get into her pants for you? That's low!"  
  
For once a pink tinge stained Donovan's cheeks, and he glared at Kimber. "How about we try pantsing her now?" he asked, reaching forward and grabbing Alex's arms before she could jump out of the way.  
  
She squealed in protest as Ben stood. "I'll so help on this one," he grinned. Alex shook her head, hoping he'd reconsider but he was grinning horribly and his hand was already inching for her knee. She shrieked in laughter as he started to tickle her. "Alex!" she gasped out. "Please help?"  
  
"Hey, I promised I wouldn't join in on the fun, but I'm not gonna help!"  
  
"You so owe me!" she tried getting out between giggles.  
  
Sabre turned to Jasmine and Krista who were laughing. "Does this happen often?"  
  
Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. Alex loves it."  
  
"I do not!" she told them, struggling.  
  
"She's so tiny, it's so easy to torment her," Krista added.  
  
"Well, I guess she needs a protector," Malfoy said, standing up and reaching in, somehow extracting the heavy-breathing Alex from the fray.  
  
As he lifted her to his chest, she breathed in his essence and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks love," she whispered.  
  
Alex and Ben caught the endearment and looked at her, as if thinking it was meant for them.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. Had Malfoy just done a good deed for a girl he didn't even know?  
  
"My idea," Alex's soft voice came from Malfoy's chest as she caught her breathe. "Was to play some type of Karaoke game," she finished.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Krista seconded, and Ginny nodded. Hermione looked skeptical for a moment but at the eager grins on Ron and Harry's faces she decided she'd do it as well. "I have my laptop here. We can D/L any song of the internet if we want to," she told them all.  
  
"Sounds good then?" the male Alex asked. "You guys can all go change or set up your rooms and whatnot. Be back down here in ten minutes to go get some drinks, k?"  
  
Krista grinned devilishly over at Manndee and Jasmine. "Does that include alcoholic drinks?" she asked him.  
  
Alex firmly shook his head now, at which she snapped her fingers. "Dangit."  
  
Sabre rolled her eyes at them all and walked toward the stairs in the back leading the other deck of the bus.  
  
"There are two rooms," Alex called to all their retreating forms. "One is for the boys, and the other is for the girls," he informed them before walking up to the driver and instructing him where to go.  
  
Ginny entered the room. "This is gorgeous! How do they get these things on busses?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Kimber obviously didn't seem to get that. "Magic, dear, magic."  
  
Krista grinned over at her little sister. "She's not stupid. She did know that."  
  
Kimber raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione giggled, and they turned to her. "I think you guys are funny. Ginny's the closest thing I've got to a sister," she told them.  
  
Krista put an arm around Kimber's shoulders and pulled her close. "This is on our good days. On some nights she'll almost break my door down for the phone."  
  
"That's nothing compared to us," Jasmine interjected.  
  
"Yeah," Alex seconded. "We used to get in fights about who was more perfect!"  
  
Manndee grinned. "I *hate* Becky!"  
  
"How could you?" Alex asked. "She's such a sweetie!"  
  
"Just live with her!"  
  
"I know this is going to sound a bit weird, especially since we just met," Ginny started, looking around the room at the 9 girls. "But I feel like something in me just shifted and this feels really right! Almost like it's happened before."  
  
Jasmine nodded. "I know!"  
  
"I feel like we've known each other forever," Ginny said and Chalice nodded.  
  
"Maybe we knew each other in past lives or something?" Krista interjected.  
  
No one knew how true sentence really was.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok guys, tell me the drinks you want, and I'll write them down. I'll be back in like five minutes with them, alright?" Alex told them all.  
  
Alex and Sabre both yelled out two sodas at the same time. "Wild Cherry Pepsi and Root Beer!" They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Have you ever tried mixing them together?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Yeah. It's the best thing since peanut butter," Sabre agreed, her dry voice seeming somewhat soft as it drawled out the words.  
  
Alex laughed. "You like peanut butter too? Ohmygawd! We're like sisters!!" Sabre laughed and Alex shook her head. "It's so much more fun to say to a guy." she trailed off.  
  
Craig looked over at the two girls as they laughed. They were like opposites, really. One so dark and mysterious and the other playful and exciting. Both a bit shy, but most girls were at that age. Well, except Kimber. He grinned and shook his head. That girl was a riot.  
  
Alex left and went to go get sodas while Krista loaded up her laptop. "This is going to be so much fun guys!"  
~*~  
  
TBC:  
  
Authoress note in Mr. Moviephone voice: Stay for the next episode of Warrior of the Stars! Will Jasmine get rabies? Will Ron have the guts to ask her out? What song will Harry chose to sing in front of everyone? Will the female Alex get made fun of *again*? Stay tuned to find out!!! And please review! 


	9. Karaoke, Love Confessions, and Forgotten...

"Warrior of the Stars"  
  
By: Gemini  
  
Chapter 9: Karaoke, Love Confessions, and Forgotten Memories  
  
Authorress's note: Hey! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you have the chance to check out my other better written ones. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm. yeah *grins* No, I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling does along with the WB  
  
~*~  
  
Jasmine took a drink of her root beer, and looked longingly over at Ben's vanilla coke.  
  
"Touch it and die," he warned her. "I'll sick my hobo on you!"  
  
"You have a hobo?" Harry asked, sitting down, sipping his fizzy drink.  
  
For a moment, Ben's eyes went as what we would call "Shifty eyes" and he got up and ran out of the room for a moment.  
  
A few of the British students laughed, and the American's just shook their heads as they had known Ben forever.  
  
"Gotta love Ben," Alex laughed, shaking her head. She grinned over at Sabre, who raised an eye brow in an amused fashion.  
  
"Love you too!" Ben told her, draping his arms around her stomach from behind. She squealed as he started to tickle her and she pulled away immediately, reaching for the paper towels.  
  
"You baka! You made me spill!" Ben grinned and looked over at Donovan who was talking to his little brother. Draco walked over to Alex and picked up her glass so she could wipe underneath it, and she smiled at him.  
  
Ben felt something burning in his stomach as he watched them, and he thought 'Two can play at this game.' He walked over to Lizzy and started to tickle the poor girl, who had no idea what was going on. She started to tickle him back, and as he wasn't suspecting it, he jumped backwards, knocking into Krista.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, reaching up and smacking him, and catching her laptop in her other hand. "That's not cool! I'm downloading music over here!"  
  
"OH!" Jasmine jumped up. "Get the song 'Butterfly'!! Alex and you have to sing that with me!"  
  
"I don't have to get it," Krista told her, shaking her head. "It's been on my computer since last weekend when you made me download it."  
  
Jasmine blushed, a bit, and Ron turned to Harry and sighed.  
  
"Adorable, don't you think?" he sighed.  
  
Harry nodded before he could stop himself. He grinned over at Krista who was yelling at Donovan for something or other. "They're gorgeous," he told Ron.  
  
"Almost exact opposites," Ron agreed, cocking his head to the side, looking at the two of them.  
  
As Ron and Harry were talking about Krista and Jasmine, Craig was thinking of a way to approach Sabre. He looked at her longingly from across the room, and before he knew what was happening, he was on his way over there.  
  
"Stupid feet," he muttered as he reached her.  
  
"Pardon?" she drawled, turning to see him.  
  
Her soft cool accent filled his ears, and he felt his heart skip a beat. His hand reached up and pulled a piece of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He couldn't help but grin as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I was talking about my feet." he trailed off as she looked at him with an eye brow raised. "Never mind."  
  
As she stuck a spoon into her soda mixture, she shook her head slightly. "You Americans are so strange," she told him, grinning.  
  
"And you British aren't?" he asked her, raising his eye brows. She unexpectedly laughed.  
  
"You have a point," she admitted. She heard a giggle and turned to see Alex trying to get Draco to drink something out of her glass, as he shook his head vehemently.  
  
"Want a sip?" she asked Craig, who was staring intently at her. She blushed again.  
  
"Sure," he said, grabbing her glass and took a gulp. He didn't expect a rush of two different flavors that normally wouldn't be thought of in the same soda, and he gagged.  
  
She giggled despite herself, and he grinned sheepishly. "I made Malfoy drink that stuff before one night when he was sick. He just vomited the stuff back up, probably the reason he won't let drink any of the stuff Shara is trying to give him."  
  
The name puzzled him for a moment and it must have showed because she laughed again. "Sorry. She reminds me of someone I know named Shara." Craig cocked his head to the side and looked over at Alex.  
  
"I guess she could be a Shara," he agreed.  
  
The male Alex stood, getting everyone's attention. "Ok, guys. Gather round, gather round, are we ready for this evening's entertainment?" he asked.  
  
"Almost!" Krista replied, as she down loaded yet another song.  
  
He grinned. "Ok. Who wants to go first?"  
  
"We do!!" Jasmine jumped up and down. Alex grinned, and shook her head, while Krista just sighed.  
  
"And what song are you three singing?" The male Alex asked her.  
  
"Butterfly!"  
  
Adam leaned over to Donovan, "Gosh, we've heard this song so many times!" he yawned.  
  
"Shut it, Adam!" Jasmine told him, sticking her tongue and grinning.  
  
A soft techno came in the background with a Japanese touch to it, and a few of the students found their heads bopping back and forth to the beat.  
  
"I've been searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find, to find my Samurai!" Krista sand gorgeously, and a cat-call was called out.  
  
"I'll be your samurai!" someone indistinguishably yelled.  
  
"Someone who is strong, but still a little shy, yes I need my samurai," Jasmine sang, her voice completely different from Krista's.  
  
The three of them sang the next part together. "Ay ay ay! I'm your little butterfly; green black and blue make the colors in the sky. Ay ay ay, I'm your little butterfly; green black and blue make the colors in the sky."  
  
Alex slightly higher voice came in with the next part, "I've been searching in the woods and high upon the hills, just to find, to find my samurai."  
  
The song went on for a little while like that, with them ending as a chord on three different notes.  
  
Everyone applauded, and Harry stood to sing the next song. It was by Linkin Park, and called "One Step Closer."  
  
He poured his heart into the lyrics, as if he felt passionately about what he was singing. And he did. "Everything you say to me sends me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break."  
  
Jasmine's mind somehow connected to Harry's while he was singing and she caught some of his thoughts that were so deep in pain she wished she could break the connection and start sobbing where she was sitting. Somehow through this connection memories that she had forced herself to forget started to flash through her head. Herself being kidnapped before her father had died, by a creepy man that claimed to be a long lost uncle. She was taken to *him*. She couldn't remember any more as Harry's song ended and she locked eyes with him, her eyes to the brim with tears and his glassy green.  
  
Ron walked up to Jasmine and he grabbed her hand. "Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly, looking in her eyes, which had somehow cleared of any traces of tears. The sadness was still there and for some reason, he didn't feel all that moved by it.  
  
Chalice stood on stage seeing a song Ben obviously knew as he stood up to start to dance and sing along with her. It was called "Bumble Bee" by a Japanese band called Bambee, which reminded most of the students of Aqua.  
  
Ron led Jasmine out of the room as the techno beat pulsed through the room. "Jas?" he asked her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" she asked him.  
  
"You actually."  
  
She blushed a bit and he grinned, thinking 'She is soooooooooo cute!' at which her blush deepened.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He looked confused for a moment. "For what?" he asked.  
  
"For saying I was cute." The moment she after she said it she could have smacked her hand to her forehead. "Sorry. It's something me and most of my friends can do. It's called Kything, and I could only read your mind because you were thinking so strongly about me. I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's ok." 'What am I thinking now?' he challenged her with his mind, trying to send it to her. She laughed. 'So I can kythe?' he asked, again with his mind, to which she nodded.  
  
He leaned over and hugged her, breathing in her scent. "You smell good," he murmered.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed. "You do too actually." She sniffed again. "My dad used to wear that stuff."  
  
He didn't let her go, but rather held her longer. "I'm sorry about your father," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without my dad."  
  
Jasmine sighed happily, and she felt a bit wary as she said the next thing. "It's nice in your arms," she started. "It helps the pain."  
  
He pulled away a moment and searched her eyes. "Jasmine?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, looking up at him.  
  
"I know this is going to sound really sudden, but I feel the urge to do this now, before anything else happens."  
  
"What's on you mind, Ron?" she asked him, bringing a hand up to his face.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out, the tips of his ears turning red.  
  
Jasmine laughed and he hid his face, before she moved it back with her hand. "Of course," she whispered.  
  
He laughed, and grabbed her around the waist swinging her in a circle. "Thank you!" he whispered, placing her back on the ground, grinning foolishly. "Now I'm ready to sing a song in front of them all," he told her, running a finger down her cheek.  
  
She grasped his hand, and shook her head, trying to forget the memories she had tried so hard to forget as they walked out of the room.  
  
Chalice went to sit down next to Derek who grinned at her.  
  
"Always see it one T.V. or raining in the magazines, celebrities who want sympathy! All they do is piss and moan, inside the rolling stone talking about how hard life can be! I'd like to see them spend a week living life out on the street, I don't' think they'd survive. But they can spend a day or two walking in another's shoes, I think they'd stumble and fall. Lifestyles of the rich and the famous! Always complainin, always complainin. If money is such a problem, well they've got mansions, maybe we can rob them!"  
  
Alex laughed along with a few of the British students. She grinned over at Draco who was rolling his eyes muttering about "Ratty Weasleys." After Ron finished his song, she leaned over and grabbed Jasmine's hand, and kythed, 'It'll be alright sissy!'  
  
Jasmine smiled at her as she stood on stage, and picked a song on the computer. Unlike the previous fast beat song, this song had a soft opening of piano. She closed her eyes and let the hair fall into them as she started to sing. "I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone." She choked back a sob. "These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Draco watched the girl in front of him as she poured her heart out through the lyrics, and for the first time in his life, he felt remorse. Memories flooded to him just as Jasmine had earlier. "You used to captive me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by that life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, you voice it chased all the sanity in me." Draco had been a lot younger than, maybe a year before he was due to go to Hogwarts. An experience he tried his best to forget. Lucius had killed another man, this one dragging Draco along to hopefully "harden" the young boy's heart. It had worked. There was four kids, all huddled with their mother in the corner of the room, and Draco had just stood there stoically as his father had killed their father. He racked his brain for a name. Alan. Alan.Dammit! But he remembered her. Her and her sister, who sat there, sobbing; one of them, the younger one, had jumped up trying to stop his father.  
  
"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along." A tear slipped down her cheek, and one did Jasmine's as the song ended. She walked out of the room quickly, Ben and Donovan both watched her go, both jumping up to run after her, but before they could, they saw Draco already on her tail.  
  
Manndee stood to try and break the deafening silence of the room. She took a deep breathe, and searched for Alex's mind. 'It's ok, sweetie!' she tried calling out, but was met with a wall.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC: sorry guys!! I couldn't just give it all to Jasmine and Sabre. I needed something for Alex and Draco too.. Well, happy reviewing!!!! This is dedicated to my dad ((who is not dead!!)) who recently moved out and I miss very very much. Love you all! Oh, the song we sing in the beginning is called "Butterfly" by Smile.Dk, Chalice sings "Bumble Bee" by Bambee ((an AWESOME song)) and Ron sings "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte. Alex *me* sings "My Immortal" from Evanescence. Just for anyone who likes moody dark rock with a very pretty female lead, then download this song and "Bring me back to Life." You'll recognize them if you've seen DareDevil!! ((I recommend that movie btw. it was *so* awesome!!)) 


	10. A mysterious Letter, Scar aches, and com...

"Warriors of the Stars"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 10: A mysterious Letter, Scar aches, and comforts from both sides  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this... any of this.... damn... I wish....  
  
Authors note: for those followers (wow, I wonder if anyone has actually stuck with this *laughs*) there has been a change. Craig is no longer in this but his character is being replaced by a guy named Stefan. So if you see Stefan in this chapter and have no idea where he came from, just know that he's replacing Craig.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone looked over to the door that slammed shut. A few people jumped and Manndee looked sadly to the ground. "Sorry guys... Her mind isn't reachable. I tried."  
  
"Lemme try," Ben and Alex both said at the same time, the two males receiving a glare from each other. "I've known her longer," Ben told him, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well I'm her best friend," Alex countered, crossing his arms.  
  
Jasmine felt the tears wetten her eyes and she closed them swiftly. "C'mon you guys, let's not fight," she whispered. "You know how hard it is."  
  
The glares the two boys were giving softened almost instantly and they looked guiltily over at Jasmine. "Sorry," Ben told Alex. "I'm just really protective over her."  
  
"I know," Alex replied. "I care about her too."  
  
Donovan squeezed Krista's hand and she got up, deciding to sing for them all. "Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?" Her eyes darted around the room to three different guys; Donovan, Harry and Ron. "Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say. I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided, Why should I care? Cuz you weren't there when I was scared; I was so alone. You, you need to listen! I'm starting to trip, losing my grip, and I'm in this place alone." Her beautiful voice was different than Avril's but the contrast gave the song an edge that Harry watched her transifixed by her voice.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, wasn't hearing Krista's voice very well through the muffled door. "Alex?"  
  
"G'way."  
  
He walked over to her, swallowing his pride and sat on the floor next to her, sliding his fingertips under her chin and forcing her face up to look at him. What he saw surprised him; a very pissed off young woman, with tears brewing in her eyes, threatening to fall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Her voice took an icy edge. "Fuck off."  
  
Draco swallowed and tried not to snap back at her. "I'm not going to do that. What's wrong?"  
  
The defiance entered her eyes and she slowly was allowed to blink back the tears before she removed her face from his fingertips. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
His gray eyes became a bit dark and he looked down at her, almost as if she was a younger child. "If you think I'm that stupid, you have another thing coming." Somehow, she raised gracefully from her spot on the floor and stared down at him, her body going to her full height, that being almost five feet. Her back straightened, along with her shoulders and she glared down at the Slytherin. "Fuck off."  
  
He stood up and his eyes narrowed. "That I'm not going to do. Not until you tell me what's wrong." He grabbed her wrist and traced small circles on the underside of it with his thumb,  
  
Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes closed at the small sensation of his touch. "You..." her voice faltered. "Don't need to know what's wrong."  
  
"I don't need to, no, but I would like to." His fingers kept tracing small circles and she tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her hand away.  
  
"My dad is dead..."  
  
He nodded slowly. "I knew that."  
  
"He was killed by a sleazebag henchmen... Y'know? One of Voldemort's final supporters? After the dickhead had fallen?"  
  
He swallowed and closed his eyes, hearing her continue. "This asshole brought his fucking son along. I was only 6 years old at the time, but I still remember those haunting almost blue eyes as they turned icy cold."  
  
Draco's fingers stopped almost instantly and his eyes snapped open. "What are you talking about? You lived in America!"  
  
"I live in America. I've lived here ever since that fateful day. I've rid myself of the British Accent. Wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco's voice trailed and Alex watched his eyes dart around the room, as he dropped her arm.  
  
Her hand came up and caught his chin with her fingers. "It was you. You were that little boy."  
  
Her anger instantly ebbed and she closed her eyes as a few tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Your father..."  
  
Draco nodded, and he watched a few more tears slide down her cheeks and he felt that icy lump that was called a heart jerk around. "Killed yours."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and some of the fire he had seen earlier was in her eyes. "I'll kill him. What type of fucking father brings their son to watch them murder a loving husband and father?"  
  
"A horrible one," Draco told her, closing his eyes, trying to recall the scene again. He opened his eyes again and looked at her, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
She gasped as his lips came in contact with her skin and she let out her breath slowly, feeling the calmness spread throughout her body. She grasped his hand with hers and rested her forehead against his lips, not allowing either of them to move.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, hugging him to her.  
  
"Anytime, kiddo." Draco inwardly winced as he felt her body tighten. He wished he could take the word back but she pulled out of his one-armed embrace quickly. He could almost see the walls she slowly put up as she collected her bearings.  
  
Finally she was ready to go back out into the room and she smiled softly as Ben jumped off the stage, leaving Joan Jett singing "I love Rock and Roll", tackling her to the ground, hugging her around the waist.  
  
She smiled up at him, and he traced his finger down her nose, smiling down at her. "You alright love?" She nodded slowly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ben could almost feel the heated glare he was receiving from Draco and smiled smugly. Alex walked over to them and pulled Ben off, dragging his female counterpart with him.  
  
He unattached her from Ben's side and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. "You gonna be ok hun?"  
  
She smiled. "What is it with you two? You never use endearments on me."  
  
"I've just been hanging out with you too much I guess..." he shudders slightly, a teasing smile on his lips.  
  
"It's that shudder you get when you eat something really really sweet," she told him, grinning.  
  
"Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way!"  
  
Derek came up behind them and smacked Alex in the ass. Chalice glared over at them. "Fuck you," she told him, grabbing her now abused butt. "That's not nice."  
  
Stefan came up. "Yeah. That's not."  
  
Donovan slowly came up behind her and smacked her really hard, making her yelp. "Only I get to smack her in the ass."  
  
Hermione leaned over to her two best friends. "She gets so abused."  
  
"I wonder what was wrong," Harry whispered back, leaning his chin onto his fist, as Ron kissed the back of Jasmine's hand. "With the vibes I get from Alex, I don't think she's that much of a drama queen..." his voice trailed off and he watched Draco sitting in the corner. "What's gotten into him? He's usually the biggest prat of all time, and now he's actually seeming to care about this girl."  
  
"Maybe he does?" Jasmine interjected, making Ron snort.  
  
"Yeah right, my flower," he told her, a blush sliding softly over her cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes. "This Draco stick-up-his-ass Malfoy... He can't care about anyone."  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with him," Hermione said, lifting her chin. "I have to. Malfoy doesn't feel for anybody. I don't know what happened to him as a child, but no body's that cold without a reason."  
  
"That's what's getting me thinking about the whole situation. What could he possible want from your younger sister, and conning her by showing he cares?"  
  
Jasmine looked over at him and looked dead into his eyes. "I don't know. Alex doesn't have a lot, mind you. Not anything he couldn't get from somebody else."  
  
"How can you say that? She's your sister!" Hermione said, looking shocked.  
  
"Well, it's true," Ron put it, looking over at Alex, who was talking with Kimber and Ginny. "He could get anything she has from someone else."  
  
"Then why is he concentrating on her?"  
  
"Don't meddle in others affairs," Sabre called in. "It's none of your business."  
  
"Nobody asked you," Ron told her.  
  
"No, but I'm telling you that it's your best intentions to not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you ARE crunchy and good with ketchup." She turned away and walked back over to Chalice and Derek.  
  
Jasmine held her stare with Harry and she felt that connection she had felt earlier, and suddenly her neck started to heat up. She yelped and dropped Ron's hand, bringing it to her own neck as Harry cursed loudly, his own hand flying to his forehead.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, not noticing Jasmine's neck pain. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
Harry tried to breath through clenched teeth. "Nothing." he whispered. "Scar hurts."  
  
Ron looked blankly from Jasmine over to Harry. "Wait, doesn't it only hurt if." Ron trailed off and Harry got the point.  
  
"That's what I thought," Harry told them. "But what's he doing way out here.?"  
  
"Maybe it's not him," Hermione said, her eyes settling on Jasmine. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Scar." she tried to gasp in air, and Adam ran over to her.  
  
"You're kidding me," he said, wrenching his hand away, trying to see the small scar on her neck. "Fuck," he whispered. "Donovan!"  
  
Donovan and Krista came over and they looked from Harry to Jasmine, where they could see the scar's twitch and throb. Alex followed his brother and he shook his head. "No way," he whispered. "This isn't the time." He walked away into a room upstairs and they all jumped as the door slammed.  
  
Alex walked over to her sister and grabbed her hand. "Sis? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she coughed out, gripping her sister's fingers. "It never hurts. Not unless." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, I know. Not unless what's-his-fuck, or that one chick is near."  
  
"What chick?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You'll find out later," Alex told them all, as he walked back down the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" his female counterpart asked him.  
  
"You'll find out," he told her, his eyes telling her silently to not ask about it. She got the message her eyes narrowed. She nodded, and some of the British students looked around.  
  
Ginny walked into the middle of them. "Guys? I'm getting a really bad vibe here," she whispered, looking outside, a soft shiver running through her body. She held her chin up high and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. "Something's not right."  
  
Something tapped on the window of the bus and they all turned quickly. Wood stood and walked over there, opening it slowly, so the owl could drop in it's wet letter. He picked it up and held it out to Alex.  
  
Alex grabbed it and cleared his throat, getting ready to read the contents of the small piece of paper.  
  
"'Get ready, children. The games are about to begin.' It isn't signed. Well, there's the two letters N and V, but that's it."  
  
~*~  
  
Authors note: Alrighty, I know it's taken me forever to get this out, but here it is. I know it doesn't make sense but I decided (on a whim) to speed up the plot some. So next chapter some pretty big points are gonna happen. I hope you all like it! Please review. 


End file.
